Sugar and Spice
by SoulSoother59
Summary: Caoimhe is sick of the lack of men out there. After another blind date gone wrong, she swears off of men. That is until she meets Stephen at her friend's party. Rated for language and sex. SheamusXOFC


_**A/N:**_ Hey, I'm kind of hooked on writing one shots and this one has been requested by a certain someone, you know who you are :D Enjoy XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Caoimhe (pronounced Kee-vah) and all other original characters. I do not own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story is for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone. Thank you!

_**ONE-SHOT**_

I slammed the door with fury and a side order of humility burning in my veins. _Why the hell did I let Becky talk me into this. She always gets it wrong on so many levels._

I threw my _Balmain_ rock leather and crocodile patchwork clutch down onto the sofa, walking over and sinking into the comfort of the cushions that were lined along my window seat. I sat back, picking up the receiver for the phone and dialling Becky.

"Hola Chica!" I heard her laugh from the other side of the line "How did the date go?" she sounded like she was almost bursting from the seams with eagerness.

"Awful" I huffed "What on earth were you thinking?" I pulled the clips out of my hair, letting it flow down towards my shoulders.

"What? Greg was lovely, well he seemed so anyway. What did you say?"

"You're accusing me of messing this up?" I growled down the line "You're the one that set me up with the foot fanatic".

"You're just too picky, let's face it Sweetheart...wait did you say something about feet?"

"Mhmmmmmm...I wondered how long it would take you" I grinned as I watched the view of Manhattan from my apartment.

"What happened?". I could imagine her looking puzzled but intrigued on the other side of the phone.

"Oh nothing much, he just asked me if I enjoyed having my toes sucked" I stood up from the seat, scratching a particular spot of my hair which was caked in hairspray "I was mortified Becky".

"I assume you would be. I am so sorry. But it's okay, we'll fix this. I can find some..."

"Nah-uh, not anymore. I love you Becky but I can't take anymore of your blind dates. They always end up the same way. I think we just have to face facts, my only option is to go lesbian".

I heard her laugh from the other side of the phone and I chuckled.

"Oh Sweetie, I think you'll find there's hope for you yet. Get some sleep and I'll talk to you tomorrow".

"Goodnight" I hung the phone up and chucked it down onto the window seat. I sighed and stood with my hands on my hips, looking around the sitting room and wishing it wasn't so empty.

* * *

_**THE FOLLOWING FRIDAY**_

I showered and dressed for work at 6.30am. I'd chosen a pair of grey suede panelled stretch-cotton trousers with chic crease detailing, a black cotton tank top, a light grey cashmere cardi-coat with a long draped collar and open front and a pair of black suede 5 1/2 inch heeled ankle boots with a faux t-bar strap.

I arrived in work, parking my midnight blue _Chevrolet Corvette C5_ right in front of my shop: _Panneteria_

The phone was already ringing off the hook when I walked inside the shop and with a sigh, I picked it up.

"Good morning, _Panneteria_, Caoimhe speaking, how can I help you?"

"It's Becky. I was just calling to check that you're coming tonight?"

"Jeez, you're on the ball this morning right? Of course I'm coming".

"And you'll bring food?" she asked, a hint of humour in her voice.

"Yes! Stop bothering me Bex, I've got loads to do".

"Alright, alright. I'll see you about 7".

"Bye" I grinned and hung the phone up just as Oliver; my weekend assistant, was walking in the door. He smiled at me as he shucked his coat off and hung it up.

I pulled my apron on over my head and tied it behind my back, turning the ovens on and getting ready to prepare the first batch of bread, rolls, scones and bagels that had to go in for the breakfast rush. I could feel Olly's eyes on me but I refused to look at him, instead turning on the boombox and letting the C.D play out across the shop.

"Will you stop it" I glanced at him as I glazed a batch of bagels that I had par-baked the night before "I can feel your eyes on me".

"Then tell me how the date went?" he grinned, leaning over the counter. I sighed and opened the ovens, sticking in the 6 trays of morning goods I'd prepared. Closing the doors, I set the timer and then washed my hands, drying them off on my apron. Turning around, I leaned against the counter and shook my head at him.

"Let's just say we won't be having a 2nd date" I looked down and examined my nails, seeing that I would need another coat of french polish on them soon.

"That bad darling?" he asked and I nodded.

I turned back around and prepared more baking trays, layering them with grease proof paper for the pastries. I placed moulds on the trays, filling them up with mixtures for different flavours of Danish pastries. I lifted the tray, carrying it across to the other side of the shop and opening one of the ovens over there. Sliding it in, I set the timer and closed the door "Yep, I'm not really one for toe sucking, so it was pretty bad".

"Toe sucking?" he smirked at me "That's my kind of party. Have you still got his number?"

"Olly, that is gross. Hurry up and wash your hands so we can get started on the cakes".

"Okay, okay" he held his hands up in surrender "I'm going".

The day went past pretty quickly. The shop was buzzing all day with customers and I had three large phoned in orders to make up.

I only started _Panneteria_ about 6 months ago and it had been slow to start with. But as I picked up good customer reviews for having perfectly baked products, more people started to show up at the shop. I'd already had to widen my menu after customers had demanded new products because they enjoyed the current assortment so much.

It was 5.30pm before we were tidied up and ready to go. I had just managed to get the order for Becky's party made up and I had to dash home to get a shower and change my clothes. I'd already laid my outfit out which was a blessing. I'd chosen a _Haute Hippie_ fuschia pink assymetrical one shouldered crepe mini-dress, _Christian Louboutin_ silver leather open sandals with diamante patterns across the toes and thin silver knot detail ankle straps and a _Valentino_ fuschia pink satin bow embellished clutch.

With a quick touch up to my make-up and a ruffle to my thick chocolate brown curls, I was ready to go. The food was still in my car and I drove to Becky's house as quickly as I could manage in the late night traffic.

* * *

Becky's house was a really big tudor style house and was situated in the suburbs of New York. When I pulled up to the house, there were dozens of people going into her house and she was standing greeting them at the door. She was dressed in a long black satin strapless gown with a slash to the thigh, the material held together with a sparkling silver clip at her hip. He blond hair was tucked underneath and pulled over one shoulder, the ends curled and tumbling down over her chest.

I got out of the car and called on her, waving. She smiled and walked down the steps to her house; her husband Kenny following her out. They both hugged me and I helped them carry the food inside.

"You're a damn lifesaver" Kenny smiled at me as we set it down in the kitchen "What would we do without you?"

"Starve by the looks of things" I quipped as he wrapped his arm around Becky who was busy licking fresh cream off of her finger as she nibbled on one of the cupcakes from a platter I'd brought.

"Oh God, this is to die for. How do you manage it?"

"It's talent Sweetheart, only some of us have it" I shrugged nonchalantly. She glared at me and then put the cake down and smirked at me.

"Speaking of talent. I have someone I want you to meet" she grinned evily and I bit my lower lip and shook my head.

"What did I tell you last night Bex, no more! I told you I didn't want to meet anyone else" I protested wishing she would just let me be.

"But Caoimhe, I just want to see you happy" she stamped her foot in her black platform sandals.

"I am happy" I smiled, reaching out to touch her arm "Why can't you just accept that?" I picked the edge of the cupcake she was holding, licking the sponge off of my fingers.

"Because you are not happy. I know you aren't. How can you be happy being on your own?"

"I'm not on my own. I've got my business, I've got Olly, I've got you and Kenny. I've got everything I need".

"Except a man" Becky grinned "And I'm going to change that. Just trust me".

"Kenny will you tell your wife to leave me alone" I grinned "Go and enjoy your party or I'm leaving" I warned her, pointing my finger at her "And I mean it".

"Okay, fine. But you'll regret this, trust me" she warned "And I'm taking these" she grabbed two cupcakes and sauntered out of the room with a cat like grin on her face, Kenny shaking his head and mouthing his apologies to me.

As I stood and looked around the kitchen, I thought about what Becky had said.

_So what if I'm alone? I'm happy that way. Well, okay, that's not really true. But still. I am as happy as I can be. Maybe Becky's right. Maybe I'm just too damn picky about guys and that's what's wrong with me. _

_What's wrong with wanting someone who'll love me and protect me. Who'll hold me when I'm scared or upset. Who'll look after me when I'm sick or hurt. Who'll make me laugh and who'll put his arm around me just to show everyone that I'm his. Who will make love to me all night long just because I asked him to. I don't see why that is too much to ask for?_

* * *

I put my clutch down on the small space that was left on the counter and started to unpack all the food I'd brought with me. I'd plated it up already so it was easy to unwrap it and sit it out on the display table, placing the cupcakes in a tiered cakeholder. There were biscuits and cookies, cakes, pastries, donuts and sandwiches.

I opened Becky's fridge and jumped back, cursing when three cans of soda rolled out and dropped to the floor, narrowly missing my toes. I picked them up and stuck them on the counter with a sigh before I tossed a large bowl of salad up and sat it in the middle of the display table. I poured myself a glass of _White Grenache_ and headed towards the party.

I stood at the door to the kitchen watching everyone mingle with one another. There was no one at the party standing on their own, except for me, everybody seemed to know somebody else which made me feel slightly self-conscious.

I heard heavy footsteps behind me in the kitchen and I glanced over my shoulder to see a **very** tall and muscular guy enter the room from the other door. He was dressed in black slacks, a silver grey shirt with a black tie and a black waistcoat over the top and shiny black leather shoes. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows, revealing milky white skin dotted with freckles and he had a head of fiery red hair which was styled in a messy and spiky look.

I noticed him reaching out but I turned back to the party not really paying attention. It was only when it twigged in my head that he was getting a can of soda, that I whipped back around.

"No, don't open th..." I closed my eyes and sighed deeply when he tugged the ringpull of the can and the soda exploded, spurting everywhere and covering him in the sweet and sticky substance. I put my glass down on the counter and covered my face with my hands, shaking my head.

I dragged my hands down over my face, making small sounds in my throat. I watched as he crushed the now empty can in his hand and dropped it onto the counter.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" I asked, tiptoeing towards him, not willing to risk ruining my expensive _Louboutin's_ by stepping in the liquid sloshed in the floor. Thankfully most of it had missed him but his shirt had been sprayed and his shoes were wet from standing in a puddle of clear fizzy soda.

"Do I look like I'm alright Sweetheart?" he drawled and I bit my lower lip as the tones of his Irish accent washed over me "I just got showered with juice". I covered my mouth with my hand.

"I'm sorry" I said meekly "I shouldn't have left them there after they fell".

"You left them there?"

"Well, they fell out of the fridge and I didn't think anyone was going to touch them. And...well...we should get you cleaned up before that stains. C'mon" I attempted to move passed him but he spun around and I was suddenly pressed up against him, stuck between the counter and his hard body. I gasped and braced my hands on the marble top. He stepped back slightly, his face a little confused.

He followed me through the door he'd come through and I walked up the stairs with him following closely behind me.

"D'you live here?" he asked and I shook my head "Surely we can't be up here then?"

"This is my friend Becky's party. It's not a big deal" I rounded the first set of stairs and started up the next one, the heels of my shoes clicking loudly off of the polished real-wood floors of Becky's house. I smoothed my hands down over the material of my dress, tugging the hemline down slightly to make sure everything was covered "In here. There's a bathroom through there" I showed him through the spare room "I'll see if I can find you something else to wear".

He drew his eyes to mine, meeting my gaze with a set of deep blue/grey eyes. I bristled a little as he stared at me and I felt like I was under inspection.

He nodded once and then disappeared into the bathroom.

I let out the breath I was holding and wrung my hands together. Not only did he make me feel uncomfortable under his gaze, he sent shivers up my spine. He gave me butterflies and made me wonder about him, about who he was and how he knew Becky and Kenny? Did he know Becky and Kenny at all?

I moved about the room, opening the wardrobe and looking inside. I found most of Becky's clothes which weren't suitable for obvious reasons so I moved onto the next one. Opening the door, I peaked inside and found some shirts. _Bingo!_

I looked through them, my hands sliding against the fabric. I found a deep navy blue one with a silver tie around the neck and I pulled it out. Having a look at it, I reckoned it would look great but hoped it would be big enough.

I heard the door open and I whipped around to see him come out of the bathroom with his stained shirt in his hand. He was looking at it and 'tssking' under his breath.

"I don't think it's going to come out" he said wistfully and it was only then that I found myself staring at his pale chest. He was really pale, too pale for any normal person but the look suited him. His skin was perfect, not marred with any imperfections and looked as if it have been carved from ivory. He had a very light dusting of hair on his chest and a scattering of freckles on his skin. He was muscly, his abs chisled into a six-pac that he was clearly extremely proud of.

I imagined myself wrapped in his large perfect arms, my nails digging into his smooth flesh, dragging my nails down his back and chest, watching red trails appear in their wake.

I looked up to meet his eyes, holding the shirt out to him to block out some of his chest from my view.

"I'll pay for it to get dry cleaned" the words tumbled from my lips "Here, take this...it should work. I hope it fits because if it doesn't you're pretty much fucked because they're all the same size and..."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Thanks" he murmured, smirking at me as he slipped the shirt on. He buttoned it up and then rolled the sleeves up, showing it was a perfect fit. I stuck his shirt into the wash basket along with his tie and waistcoat, making a mental note to myself to get it before Becky found it.

"Do you want a hand with that?" I asked him about his tie, chewing on the side of my thumb nail. He nodded slowly and I walked over and took the ends of the tie and pulled them into a loose knot "There" I smiled, smoothing it down his chest. I retracted my hand after realising what I'd done and stepped back.

"I'm Stephen Farrelly" he stuck his hand out towards me. I stared at his large white hand and then put my hand out to shake it.

"Caoimhe Filan" I introduced myself back to him.

"That's a gorgeous name, Irish if I'm not mistaken".

"You're right" I nodded impressed "My Dad was Irish".

"You said was? He's..."

"He passed away when I was younger" I nodded my head sadly "Anyway, it's nice to meet you".

"Same to you Sweetheart" he chuckled.

* * *

20 minutes later found Stephen and I back downstairs in the kitchen, talking about all sorts of things. I learned that he was a Wrestler with the _WWE_ and he knew Kenny through some of the guys he works with. I told him about my business and how happy I was that it was succeeding.

"This food is amazing" he laughed as he took a bite out of a cupcake "I wonder where they got them? Aren't you having something to eat?"

"I ate before I came. Besides, I know the baker, I hear she's pretty good" I smirked.

"You made these didn't ya?" he had a look on his face as if he knew he'd said something stupid. I nodded with a large grin spreading over my lips.

"Uh-huh, I brought them from _Panneteria_ tonight".

"Well no wonder your business is taking off with cakes this good" he finished off the cupcake and took a drink of soda. I was onto drinking soda now as well considering I'd drove here, I didn't want to be unable to get back home.

"So did Becky and Kenny invite you because you were in town? Or is there another reason?"

"Hmmm...I'm sure it was something about meeting somebody" he folded his arms and braced them on the counter.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, rubbing my lips together nervously.

"That would have been me I expect" I confessed and when I opened my eyes he was standing up straight, looking at me "Becky has this thing where she likes to set me up on blind dates but they always turn out to be disasters" I explained nervously "I told her no more, but she just doesn't listen. I'm sorry if she's put you in an awkward position. I really should..."

He smiled at me, rolling his eyes. He smoothed hand over his face, brushing his fiery red facial hair down as he went as if he was thinking about something.

"Why do you need blind dates? You're gorgeous and funny...sexy..." he trailed off as he walked around the island; the counter in the middle of the kitchen, towards me. His eyes were dark, pupils blown with lust and I felt myself gulp a little. I could imagine my face looked the same to him and I felt two blotches of pink tainting my cheeks.

"Stephen..." a low mewl dropped from my lips at the end of his name as he pressed me back against the counter. His muscular thighs pressed up against my bare ones and he caged me in with his arms.

"I think I can safely say that Becky didn't put me in an awkward position. I quite like this position. I like you Caoimhe" he told me, he bent his head, his nose sliding along my collarbone and up towards my neck as he inhaled my perfume. My breathing hitched as my heart-rate got faster. His fiery hair was in my sight and I had visions of just delving my fingers into it and holding him to me as I kissed him with sheer abandonment. I was just about to do so when I heard Becky laughing as she stumbled into the kitchen.

Stephen darted away from me and busied himself by the display table and I turned to Becky, my face flushed from Stephen's attention.

"There you are honey" she was drunk "Come with me" she giggled and grabbed my hand, dragging me out of the room. I looked back to see Stephen watching us "Oh Stephen!" she cooed "You come too" she held out her other hand, raising an eyebrow at him as she gave him a look that said 'come-here-right-now-or-you-will-regret-it'.

He walked towards us and she grabbed his hand, tugging us both out of the kitchen with a great big grin on her face. I felt Stephen's hand press into the small of my back and I breathed a small sigh of relief, knowing now that he still wanted me.

* * *

"Caomie...nope that's not right...Kelly...noooo" Becky giggled drunkenly as I helped her up the stairs "Casey...na-uh, that's not your name huh?" she prodded me in the cheek with her finger. Kenny wasn't any better off but he'd managed to get himself to bed. Stephen was still here, he'd agreed to stay and help clear up after the party. Most of the other guests had left, aside from Becky and Kenny's friends Chris, John and Matt who were all helping Stephen clean up.

I pulled Becky into her room letting her flop down onto the bed. She rolled over, swatting Kenny with her arm. He snorted and turned to bury his face in the pillow as I pulled her shoes off.

"Get some sleep Darling, you're drunk" I told her and she giggled.

"Caoimhe!" she yelled "That's right huh?"

"Yeah, that's my name". She started muttering words, stringing unintelligible sentences together. I shook my head at her and pulled a blanket over her before switching the light out and leaving the room.

I stepped down the stairs, being careful of where I stepped as there were quite a few spilled drinks around. Walking into the sitting room, I saw it was empty. I frowned and looked around, shivering suddenly when a blast of cool night air hit my skin.

"Stephen?" I called gently and he walked into the room a few seconds later "I wondered where'd you gotten to?" I smiled, wrapping my arms around myself to preserve what little body heat I had left.

"I was seeing everyone out" he started to pick up some empty beer bottles and discarded plates that were sitting around. I helped him, getting them together and then taking them through to the kitchen and dumping them in the trash.

"Are you staying here tonight?" he asked as I tied up the black bag and placed it down by the back door.

"No, my car's outside. I'll be heading home shortly. Where are you staying?"

"With the guys back at the hotel but I sent them all ahead. I stayed to help you clean up" he shrugged. I tilted my head to the side, smiling sweetly at him. He really was gorgeous in that unnoticeable kind of way. With the red hair and pale milky skin, he stuck out like a sore thumb but he was strangely beautiful in an ethereal fashion.

"I'll give you lift home if you want?" he nodded "Are you ready to leave just now?" he nodded again and I grinned, picking my clutch up and shaking drops of alcohol off of it, cursing under my breath that I'd left it lying.

Leaving the house, I closed the door behind us, checking it had locked automatically from the inside before leading Stephen towards my car. He grinned wryly at my _Corvette C5_ and I opened the doors, allowing him to get it.

"This is a great car" he seemed very chuffed. I closed my door and buckled up, starting the car and driving back towards the city.

"Thanks" I grinned "Where are you staying?"

"Ummmm...it's called _Doubletree Guest Suites_. It's in Times Square".

I nodded and concetrated on the road "You know, you didn't have to stay".

"I wanted to make sure you'd be alright" he drawled and I turned to see that he was looking at me again. I stiffened in my seat and turned my eyes back to the road "I didn't want to leave you with everything to clean up. It wasn't really fair".

"That's what usually happens" I grinned "I'm the sensible one who always cleans up after everyone".

"Ya shouldn't have to all the time" he spoke darkly. I gave a non-commital shrug and pulled the car up to the front of his hotel. It was quiet and the front lobby was deserted.

"Well, here you are. It was really nice to meet you Stephen, I hope we see each other again" I turned the ignition off and looked towards him.

He was silent for a few moments and then he murmured "Come inside with me".

I felt a jolt of electricity shoot up my spine.

"I...don't think..."

"I just don't want to say goodbye to you yet".

"Okay" I breathed out and got out of the car. I locked it up and walked towards the sidewalk, the breeze washing over me and making me shiver. A valet appeared out of no where and I handed him my keys. He nodded at me and I looked over my shoulder as he got into my car before I followed Stephen inside.

He walked beside me and I balanced precariously in my heels on the shiny tiled floor of the hotel. Stephen lead me the elevator and as we stepped inside he pressed his hand to my lower back. I grinned inside and pressed my cheek into my shoulder to hide my blush.

* * *

When Stephen opened the door to his hotel room, I was slightly reluctant to go inside. I could feel the effect that he was having on me and I was frightened to take things further. _What if this was just a one-time for thing for him? It certainly wouldn't be for me, I would want to take things further but what if he doesn't? What if he just kicks me out in the morning? What if he doesn't he want me at all?_

I swallowed loudly and gathered every last bit of my resolve and stepped inside the room, closing the door behind me. Stephen turned the lights on and dropped his key on a small table in the hall.

"Would ya like a drink?" he asked and as he turned to look at me, I shook my head. My arms were still wrapped around myself, protecting me.

"I don't think I should, if I'm driving".

"There's soft drinks in there" he grinned "Are you okay?" I stepped into the sitting room but stood at far enough of a distance that I could walk out if need be.

"I...yeah..." I squeaked unconvincingly "I just don't know why I'm here".

"Why you're here?" he asked and I nodded "Because I asked you. Because you want to be I assume".

"But...I...I...I don't even know you. I don't do things like this. I'm not this kind of person". He was walking closer towards he, his presence become overwhelming. My senses were overstimulated, the fresh scent of his skin and spicy hint of his cologne washing into my nose making my skin buzz with excitement.

"Don't do things like what?" his Irish lilt was going straight for the apex of my thighs, my knees were going weak at the sound of his voice.

"I don't...I..." I looked around for something to distract me from his large body that was encompassing my vision "I don't just sleep with people" I blurted out, blushing profusely.

Stephen stood in front of me and I looked up to meet his eyes. He was smiling, his gleaming white teeth glinting at me.

"What makes ya think I want to sleep wit' ya?" he asked and I felt a wave of rejection rock through my body.

"You don't?" I asked unsure of myself. I fidgeted with my clutch bag and wished that the ground would open up and swallow me whole.

"What if I did? What if I wanted to drag you to bed right now and fuck you into the mattress all night long? What if I wanted to screw you so hard you'd be hoarse from screaming my name? What if...?"

"Just shut up and kiss me" I dropped my clutch to the floor and threaded my hands through his red hair, pulling him towards me. His hands cupped my hips, holding them tightly in his palms and he pressed his lips to mine. I shivered, pressing myself as close to him as humanly possible. One of his hands moved to my back, his fingertips brushing over the fabric of my dress as his other hand slid up my body, tangling into my hair. I heard him growl low, animal like, in his chest as I tugged on his hair but he just kissed me harder, our lips pressing together, teeth nibbling and tongues intertwining as a battle for dominance commenced.

His kiss was driving me to the depths of insanity, my brain entering overdrive. I was tingling all over, wanting to feel more of him.

I felt like I was walking on a cloud, not particularly used to jumping into bed less than 5 hours after meeting someone.

Stephen drew his lips down my throat, tilting my head back at just the right angle. I whined as his teeth scraped along my throat, his tongue darting out to lick along my jawline. I drew my hands down from his hair, tracing the material of his shirt and feeling his muscles ripple beneath my touch. Tugging at the waist of his shirt, I pulled at it, telling him I wanted it off. His hand smoothed down to the back of neck, squeezing it gently. He pressed another light kiss to my neck before stepping back and allowing me to unbutton his shirt.

My fingers fumbled with the buttons much to Stephen's amusement and I finally managed to tug it off. He slipped it off, the material dropping to the floor. Lust pooled in the depths of my belly, my stomach somersaulting with the look he was giving me. He grinned and turned me around.

His hard body pressed against my back and I pushed my neck back towards him. His mouth slid against my shoulders, soft fiery facial hair tickling my skin. I grasped at his hips, pulling him against me greedily. His fingers found the zipper of my dress and he tugged it down. The fabric pooled at my feet and I stepped out of it, leaving me in a _La Perla_ pale pink satin and sheer black mesh bra and panties set and my shoes.

Even standing in my shoes, Stephen still towered over me but his height was not a hindrance. It made me feel safe, to be wrapped up in his large arms and even though I hardly knew anything about him, I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

His hands smoothed along my back and he kissed the back of my neck sweetly, his teeth pulling the invisible bra straps gently.

I gave a sigh as he spun me around, pulled me into his arms and carried me through the hotel room. His mouth was fastened to mine and I cupped his cheeks in my hands, feeling his hair tickle my palms.

The soft sheets hit my back as he gently placed us down on the bed, bracing himself on his elbows as he hovered over me. He ran his fingers through my hair, untucking it from under my neck and spreading it out across the bed.

He bent his head, his mouth suckling my collarbone as his fingers gripped me and deftly stripped my bra from my body. He hooked his fingers in the straps and pulled the fabric from my body, dropping it down the side of his bed, his hands and mouth moving to cup and suckle my breasts, my head lolling back against the covers gently. He drew low moans from my lips as he continued his exploration of my body, tasting my skin.

His fingers peeled my panties gently from my body, his mouth brushing against my inner thigh. Pressing a kiss to my stomach, his fingers splayed gently across my hips, holding me down as his hot tongue swiped across my equally hot flesh. I bit my lip, forcing myself to keep my hips still as my hands fisted in the sheets. He mouthed my flesh, his tongue flicking against me insistently as he drove me to a spine-tingling release. I bit on my lip so hard, I tasted blood.

He pressed gentle kisses to my balmy skin and drew himself up my body. His thumb swiped a drop of blood from my lips as he looked down at me.

"What've you done, silly girl?" he licked the blood from his finger and I pushed my hips up against him, my hands fumbling to reach for his belt, undoing the buckle and unzipping his trousers. He kicked them off as he kissed me, pulling my lower lip into his mouth, sucking on it and licking my wound with his tongue.

I rolled us over and straddled his waist.

"I'll survive" I whispered, dragging my tongue down his chest, teeth scraping gently as I marred his flesh.

I slowly slipped my hands into the boxers, feeling the weight of him. Stripping the last piece of material off of his body, I stroked his hard length, curving up from a small thatch of red curls. I wrapped my mouth around the angry looking red head of his shaft, my tongue pressing into the slit, smiling when his hands weaved into my shoulder length locks. He allowed me to take control of his pleasure and I slid my mouth down his shaft, hollowing my cheeks more. I stroked what I couldn't take of him with my hand, my nails scraping against his balls as I weighed them in my free hand. Grinning as his breathing hitched and he growled a little, I scraped my teeth across his length, moaning gently when I thought about how he had just made me feel.

Stephen all but yanked me off of him and rolled me beneath him, his lips attaching to mine instantly. I curled my legs around his, thighs squeezing his middle gently as my hands gripped his back. I could feel his hard length pressing against my stomach, the tip sticky and wet with pre-cum. I rocked my hips against Stephen's as he breathed harshly into my mouth.

Heat surged through my body as he entered me, my walls gripping his length tightly.

"Ohh..mmmm..." I let out a low mewl, my back arching perfectly into his grip. I buried my face into his neck as his thrusts garnered more power behind them. He growled my name low as I squeezed my thighs around him, my fingers digging into his spine, urging him to move faster, deeper.

His length curved perfectly within me, hitting that spot inside and making me see stars. I kissed his shoulders, teeth digging into his skin as my nails mirrored that movement against his spine, leaving little half-moon marks across his milky flesh.

"Stephen..." I trailed off after a particularly deep thrust. I could feel my second release of the night growing closer and as Stephen's grip on me grew tighter and more possessive, I knew he was getting close as well.

He tilted my head back and kissed me, his tongue slipping between my lips and curling around my own as he trailed a hand to my thigh, gripping it with need. His free hand found it's way between my legs, thumb flicking against my clit and increasing the pleasure he was bringing me, tenfold.

I threw my head back as my release washed over me, warm wetness seeping from between my thighs. Stephen continued to thrust inside me almost aggressively, his fingers all but bruising my skin with their grip. My name fell from his lips, mixed with a few words I didn't understand; I assumed they were Irish curse words.

He dropped his head down onto my chest, his fingers slowly letting up their grip on my skin.

My breathing was laboured, warm puffs of air hitting Stephen's skin gently. He rolled off of me and pulled me to his side, curling me into his embrace, one hand curving around my throat and cheek.

"Thought you didn't just sleep with people?" he muttered, his voice tired but satisfied.

"I make exceptions" I kissed him gently "Sometimes" I grinned at him. He turned onto his back and I rolled with him, both of us staring up at the ceiling as I laid my head down between his arm and chest.

"I could really use some of those cupcakes right about now" his fingers gently stroked my bare shoulders, sending a wave of goosebumps over my skin.

"Tomorrow" I threw my arm over his chest as I closed my eyes " Tomorrow, I'll make you as many as you want".

"I'll hold ya to that promise Sweetheart" the soft tones of his Irish voice was the last thing I heard before sleep claimed me, Stephen's arms bound around me tightly: protectively and possessively.

_**END OF STORY**_

_**A/N:**_ That's taken me ages to get that done. As always, it's never good enough for me but I hope you all like it. Thanks XxX :D:D


End file.
